The Perfect Plan
by Nesserz
Summary: Hermione comes up with the perfect plan to get Ron to admit his feelings and she drags a reluctant Harry along for the ride...It's H/R but not how you'd expect...***COMPLETED!***
1. Default Chapter

"Oh please Harry, you have to help me!"  
  
I whined pathetically at one of my best friends. Usually it is he that is begging me for help not the other way around so I understood the surprised look on his face before he answered.  
  
"No. No way, I can't do that Hermione; he's my best friend. He'd castrate me! And I don't particularly want that to happen."  
  
He replied. I knew he was probably right but that didn't mean I was going to give up without a fight.  
  
"But it's the perfect plan, nothing can go wrong. I hate to admit it but I'm desperate Harry, I don't know what else I can do. It's just...he just won't admit anything to me. I finally admitted myself even if it was only to you. D'you know how hard that was? C'mon Harry, if you help me with this, I promise I'll never ask for anything again."  
  
This was when I applied the puppy dog eyes that I reserve for special occasions and this was one of those occasions. I'm proud to admit they have never failed me before and it didn't look as though I was going to loose this time either. The silence was almost unbearable waiting for his answer I was about to say something again when he answered my question with a sigh beforehand.  
  
"You owe me Hermione, Oh you so owe me. You're going to owe me for the rest of your life."  
  
"Yessss!" I said pumping my fist into the air in a very un-Hermione fashion. "Oh Harry you are the best friend a girl could have do you know that?"  
  
"I do now. But I think if I'd said no you'd be singing a different tune right now." he said grinning.  
  
I jumped up and ran over to Harry's chair by the fire and hugged him with all I was worth. I was so ecstatic. I heard him laugh and hug me back, and then he gently unhooked himself from my vice like hug or so he called it. I looked at him to see what was up. I knew we had to discuss the plan but right now all I wanted to do was celebrate. Even so I sat back down and tried to compose myself. I mean, I'm Hermione Granger I'm not supposed to act like Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Hermione I'm wondering if this is really a fool-proof plan. You do realise he's probably going to go ballistic when we walk into breakfast tomorrow like a...a oh god I can't even say it!"  
  
"Couple the word your looking for Harry?" I asked with a smirk on my face.  
  
"Yeah." He pretended to grimace. So I smacked him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"It's going to be so weird, I mean, you're like my sister not my girlfriend."  
  
I sighed, he was right but he was the only person that the plan would work with. It was essential he played the part of my boyfriend. Confused yet?  
  
"Yes Harry, I feel the same way but it has to be you, I already explained that bit."  
  
"I know I know. It's just...I better not loose my best friend because of your "fool-proof plan" alright?" he even made the air quotation marks when he said that.  
  
"You won't...at least I don't think you will. He's not that stupid..." it was that moment that I thought it was possible my plan may not have been fool-proof.  
  
***  
  
I walked down the stairs to the common room finding Harry waiting for me like we planned he would. He informed me that he had told Ron to go on ahead of him so he could get an early start on breakfast. Ron being Ron didn't argue with this so it was easy for Harry to wait for me. We headed down to the great hall and when we got to the door we paused, looked at each other and I reached for Harry's hand. I heard him take a deep breath and we interlaced fingers. I whispered, "This is it. No turning back now." And we proceeded into the Great Hall.  
  
It was like somebody had used the silencing Charm on the whole Great Hall. Everyone and I mean everyone had stopped talking. I heard knives and forks clatter back onto their plates in people's surprise. I certainly wasn't expecting such a reception. Then again it soon dawned on me that I was holding hands and "going out" with the boy-who-lived. People weren't going to take it well.  
  
Harry coughed next to me and tugged me gently toward the Gryffindor table and we sat down in our usual seats. Harry sat opposite me though. I frowned at him but he didn't notice as he had pulled out the Quidditch timetable that he had been working on for the past week.  
  
Eventually everyone got back to his or her breakfasts and conversations but I noticed that the talk was a lot more animated that previously. I had been buttering my toast for a little while when I felt as though I was being watched again. I looked up to see most of my friends staring at me. This included Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and last but not least, Ron. I jumped a bit at all their expressions. I felt like a thestral caught in the headlights of the Weasley's Ford Anglia.  
  
"Um, Hi guys." I said weakly. How pathetic. I wanted to appear nonchalant. Didn't work.  
  
""Um hi guys"? Are you serious Hermione? Is there something you want to tell us?"  
  
Ginny asked me with an unusual smirk on her face.  
  
"Tell you? Hmm...no. No I don't think so."  
  
I replied stupidly. I should have expected this. I am so unprepared for people to ask questions. I wish Harry would look up. He didn't so I kicked him under the table.  
  
"Ow! Hermione what did you do that for?! I don't think I -- Oh right." He grinned at everyone sheepishly, rubbing his shin. I didn't kick him that hard. Wuss.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes then directed the same question she had asked me at Harry.  
  
"Is there something you two want to tell us?  
  
Harry looked at me an raised an eyebrow then by the look on his face chose his words carefully. Apparently he had put more thought into this that I had, that was for sure.  
  
"Well, I mean, isn't it kind of obvious. Hermione and me. That is to say, Hermione and I," he added with a look from me that said correct your English "are a couple. We're dating. How else can I put it? I thought you were the brains in this outfit Ginny?"  
  
He said with a smile to her. Needless to say, she didn't return it. His smile flickered. Then he looked pleadingly at me. I tried to send him telepathic messages. "What do I say?!" but he just raised his eyebrow in an this-was-your-idea look. Oh joy.  
  
"H He's telling the truth. Is it really that bad that we are a couple?"  
  
"Awww! That's so cute! I think you two are great together!"  
  
Lavender exclaimed whilst Parvati voiced her agreement by squealing and clapping. I saw the guys at the table grimace so I tried to hide a grin. Except Ginny took it as the look that I was so in love with Harry. Which was good because this is what I was aiming for.  
  
After that little encounter the ice was broken so everyone at the table chatted amongst themselves. I didn't really have anyone to talk to so I pulled out Hogwarts: A History and began to read from where I left off the night before. I wasn't really listening to what was going on but I did hear Seamus and Dean congratulating Harry and clapping him on the back. I noticed with grim satisfaction that Ron wasn't joining in the festivities. This is what I wanted, him to realise that I wouldn't wait around forever for him but I felt so bad to see him sitting there, stabbing at his eggs and bacon.  
  
*** 


	2. chapter2

Ok everybody. I just realized that I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter of my story. I'm sorry. It took me ages to work out how to upload the story then when I finally worked it out I remembered the disclaimer. I just wanted to let everyone know that this is my first story on Fanfiction.net so I'm a novice any comments would be welcome to help me along the way. If I've done anything wrong, tell me!! Lol. Thanx.  
  
~ Nesserz  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. I merely made them do what I want in my story lol. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Cheers.  
  
"Who can tell me what ingredient you add to the simpering solution to make it thick?"  
  
Professor Snape drawled in a bored voice in Potions after breakfast.  
  
"I think...Mr Weasley. Yes. Can you tell me what ingredient?"  
  
I looked over at Ron and could see that he had no idea what the answer was so I scrawled a single word on my parchment.  
  
Thestral Blood  
  
I saw him look at it out of the corner of his eye then a set look came upon his face and I waited for him to repeat what I had written but he did not say it after all. My jaw dropped as he uttered the word,  
  
Kreisler Wings  
  
What? I looked at him as subtly as I could. But he refused to look at me. He just stared ahead as Snape's lip curled in satisfaction.  
  
"I am afraid Mr Weasley, that that is the wrong answer. The answer I was looking for was in fact Thestral Blood."  
  
Ron's ears didn't even go red. He just stared straight ahead. I looked sideways at Harry to see what he thought but he just shrugged. I sighed and began listening to Snape again. We sat through the rest of the lesson in silence, copying down a potion recipe that we would be making the next lesson. Then we headed off to the common room for an hour before lunch.  
  
It was annoying me so much what had happened in Potions that I rounded on Ron as soon as we got there.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that about Ron?! I wrote down the answer and you still got it wrong!"  
  
I yelled at the top of my voice. Not what I had intended to do at all but sometimes he makes me so angry!  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione but you know I'm stupid. Who says I can read?" he retorted at me but it wasn't nearly as harsh as I had expected.  
  
"Why did you say what you did though when it was plainly in front of you?"  
  
I asked him a lot more calmly. I was wringing my hands and I was all fidgety.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you ask your boyfriend?"  
  
Ouch. With that said he walked to the other side of the room and I huffed and went and sat on the couch in front of the fire. Even though it was warm sitting there I felt distinctly cold and I knew why. I sighed and settled down, staring into the fire. I was dimly aware of Harry standing somewhere between Ron and me. What happened next surprised me most. He came and sat next to me and put his arm around me. I was so annoyed at Ron that I leaned against Harry, just like a girlfriend would. He bent close to me on the pretext of whispering in my ear. That's how it would have looked to an observer anyway. This is what really was going on:  
  
"'Mione, what are you doing?" He asked me gently but with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"I...I don't know. I just wanted to know what was going on...I guess."  
  
"He's upset about us "going out" obviously. This is what you wanted remember, for him to notice you in a different way, to admit things. You shouldn't expect it to happen straight away, there was bound to be a few teething problems."  
  
" I know. Argh this is my entire fault. I think we should still go along with things though."  
  
"Oh yeah, so do I definitely. I think we need to act more "couplish" though. And drag him along with us. First though we have to make up with him. Lets go over and just act like everything's fine and then gradually bring it up."  
  
I sucked in a breath, looked at Harry then at Ron and nodded my head. Harry took my hand and we headed over there. Ron seemed to have calmed down thank goodness. I looked at Harry who gave me an encouraging smile.  
  
"Hello Ron...I just. I want to apologise. I get the feeling a lot of this has to do with Harry and I. Well of course it is, you made that clear. I know now that we should have told you first. And I'm sorry. We both are. Can you forgive us?"  
  
For the second time in twenty-four hours I was met with a deafening silence as Ron thought about what I had just said. I saw his eyes travel from our joined hands to our faces. Then finally he spoke.  
  
"You two are my best friends and your dating, I've known you both since we were eleven. I never dreamed you two would get together I always thought It'd be me and Her-I mean yeah I just didn't expect it. You don't know how weird it is to see you two joined together. Although it looks like I'm going to have to get used to it. I forgive you guys. How could I not when you look at me like that Hermione?!"  
  
I let out a breath that I didn't even realise I'd been holding as he ended his little speech. I was again possessed by what only could be described as Lavenders spirit as I squealed and leapt onto Ron's lap, hugging him. He laughed and I could feel his breath on my cheek as he hugged me back. Then I realised what I had just done so I jumped up, regained my composure, pulled Ron up and stood between him and Harry.  
  
"My two favourite boys," I said as I reached up and kissed them both on the cheek and linked my arms with both of them. "How about we go for a walk to celebrate the fact that Ron doesn't want us to burn in hell?" I said directing my sentence at Harry who looked at Ron and laughed. He nodded and we all walked out the portrait hole and through the castle out onto the grounds.  
  
***  
  
And there ends the second chapter. (Well aren't I the bright one?) I haven't written any more as yet, just waiting to see if anyone likes it. If not then I won't continue. Review people good reviews are especially welcome lol. I just need to know if I'm doing ok and what people think. Thanx again! 


	3. chapter3

Thank you soooo much to those five precious people who reviewed my story so far. I wasn't going to keep updating if no one was reading it. I realise that the Hermione is probably really out of character but I'm nowhere near as good a writer as J.K. so that's to be expected.lol.  
  
Disclaimer: As I said before. It doesn't belong to me. I merely adapted the characters to fit my story or something like that. anyway. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling who is the best writer in the world in my opinion. Cheers  
  
~Nesserz.  
  
I felt as thought nothing could bring me down as I was walking around the grounds with Harry and Ron. Even when we got to the lake and ran into Draco Malfoy. More affectionately known by us as Ferret Boy.  
  
"Well if it isn't Weasel, Mudblood and Potty. So it's true then," he said, looking at mine and Harry's joined hands. "Potty and Mudblood have gotten together. You're a pureblood Potter, what are you doing. How can you stand her touching you? Personally I really thought it would be Weasel and the Mudblood together, not you two. Then again, who knows how your minds work?"  
  
God he's so gross. I felt myself shudder and Harry tense up next to me, but that was nothing compared to what Ron did. One minute I was looking at him then the next I saw him stride up to Malfoy and say something very quietly in his ear and push him roughly and amazingly he backed off. I was so stunned I almost didn't follow Harry and Ron as they walked towards Hagrid's cabin. I had to find out what he had said to Malfoy! I mean, since when does he back down from a fight? Even if it's Crabbe and Goyle who do the fighting and not him. I mentally shook myself out of my daydreaming and hurried off after them.  
  
"What.was.that?" I asked Ron gasping for air after my little run across the grounds.  
  
"Nothing." he said shrugging as though he didn't know what I was talking about.  
  
"Don't give me that! Come on Ron that was the best thing I've ever seen! I've got to know. Please?" I said looking at him with my famous puppy eyes.  
  
"That should be illegal, those puppy eyes of yours. If you must know I just told him to leave us alone."  
  
"What? You did not."  
  
I said in disbelief. He paused then looked at me properly and replied:  
  
"Yeah you're right, I didn't say that but there's no way I'm going to tell you what I said."  
  
He grinned at me then kept walking. Argh Boys. We reached Hagrid's cabin at that moment and found him outside playing fetch with Fang, his boarhound. As soon as Fang saw Harry, Ron and I he bounded towards us and knocked the three of us over with a single bound. I lay on the ground laughing and trying but failing to push him off me as he licked me to death.  
  
"Fang.. Ah stop it! Harry a little help?" I gasped between my laughter.  
  
"Rightio." Harry extended his hand and pulled me up off the ground and into a hug then pushed me away complaining about slobber.  
  
"Hey you try being inhaled by Fang and not getting covered in drool."  
  
I poked my tongue out at him. He replied equally as immaturely by poking his tongue out at me.  
  
"So why didn't yeh tell me?" came Hagrid's gruff voice from behind us. I looked around at him with a confused look on my face.  
  
"What do you mean Hagrid?" I asked him, having no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"You and Harry. A couple." He replied quite obviously.  
  
"Ohhh. That. Well we only realised how we felt a couple of days ago." I replied blushing a little.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Don't worry Hagrid, they didn't tell me either, I had to find out in front of the whole school, just like I was some stupid unknowing Slytherin." Ron said with a smile on his face but with an obvious amount of bitterness in his voice.  
  
I glanced at Harry and he gave me a what-do-we-do look. I was just as clueless as he was. So I shrugged at him. Hagrid could sense the tension so he cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
"Uh would yeh all like to come in fer some tea?" he asked fear evident in his voice.  
  
"We would love to Hagrid." I heard Harry reply as I looked at Ron who refused to look at me.  
  
Why is it that he's mad at me and not Harry? That is so unfair. I know Harry said there would be teething problems but this is ridiculous. It makes me wonder, would he act like this if it were somebody else I was dating. Maybe he thinks I'm going to take Harry away from him. But we explained to him that it was still going to be the three of us and not just me and Harry. Oh I don't know anymore. Things certainly aren't going the way I thought they would. I should have known not to toy with Ron's feeling like this. But that's just the problem. And has been the whole time: I don't know what his feelings are!  
  
***  
  
Ok that was a really short chapter but I have no idea where I'm going with this story at the moment. That's chapter was hard! I'm going to continue I just need to do some thinking. I really should have thought this story out. I've got the ending figured out I just don't know what to do in the middle.  
  
Feel free to review guys. And if you have any suggestions for where you think I could take the story by all means tell me. Thanks to those people reviewed my first two chapters. I wasn't going to continue but I've got inspiration now. Lol  
  
~Nesserz. 


	4. chapter4

I'm sitting in my dorm at present staring at the canopy of my bed trying to stop my brain from going overtime. It's not working. I feel like my life is spiralling out of control. A bit dramatic you say? Well you try having a Potion essay due in two days time when you haven't even looked at it, Lavender and Parvati squealing like idiots two beds away, a psychotic cat chasing it's tail around on your bed and scratching you in the process and a pretend boyfriend who really is your best friend that you see as nothing more than your brother, and being in love with your other best friend and he has no idea. That is my life spiralling out of control.  
  
You see, I never and I mean never leave my homework until the last minute, which is what I have done. That's my top priority above everything else. It's all because of Ron that I haven't done any of it and he hasn't got a clue! Right now he probably thinks I'm off snogging Harry somewhere which I might add, is totally disturbing, to me anyway. I'm sure half of the Hogwarts population would love to be doing that but not me. Harry, Hermione and snogging do NOT go in the same sentence well at all. However if you were to replace the name Harry with Ron.I wouldn't be complaining.  
  
Sometimes I just want to go up to Ron and shout in his face "Are you really that thick?" But he's my best friend. I can't do that. I just don't know what to do anymore! It's so confusing. I have to stop thinking. Not that it's really an easy feat when Lavender and Parvati are giggling about who they're going to rope in going to Hogsmeade with them tomorrow. Wait? Hogsmeade? Tomorrow? Perfect! I was wondering when one of these would come up. It was the perfect excuse to go on a "date" with Harry and drag Ron along. I yanked the curtains around my four-poster open and rushed out the dormitory and almost flew downstairs to the common room in search of Harry. I found him. Playing chess with Ron. I headed down the stairs towards them and sat next to Harry who greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and a hug and I saw Ron grimace. Apparently he wasn't fine with us dating. I smiled, thinking things were looking up for the two of us. I watched them finish their game of chess then voiced what was on my mind.  
  
"Hey guys, there's Hogsmeade trip tomorrow and since it's such nice weather we could go along and maybe have lunch at The Three Broomsticks? What do you think?"  
  
I asked holding my breath and praying at the same time that they'd both say yes.  
  
"Sure, sounds great." Harry said nodding and trying to concentrate on his first move in their next game. I smiled and looked at Ron for his answer.  
  
"I wouldn't want to get in the way." He said quietly concentrating on the game also.  
  
"What? You wouldn't Ron. You're still our friend, we want you there, and it's not fun otherwise. But if you really don't want to go, by all means stay here but beware. Lavender and Parvati are on the lookout for dates for tomorrow and I know how good you are at saying no."  
  
I said smirking at him. The look on his face was priceless. He cleared his throat and looked at me properly.  
  
"Uhm. On second thoughts, I think I will join you guys tomorrow. On one condition: You make sure that Lavender AND Parvati know I have prior arrangements with you guys and I am not going to date them."  
  
He said looking harshly at me. I held my hands up in front of my face.  
  
"You have my word." I smiled knowing that part one of my mini plan was underway.  
  
***  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror hanging on the back or our dormitory door criticising my outfit. I had on one of the jumpers Mrs. Weasley had knitted me since it was so warm and a black woollen skirt. I cursed my wardrobe. It was so unfair that us girls have to wear skirts all the time and freeze our legs off when the boys had nice warm pants on. I sighed deciding there was nothing I could do about my appearance. I grabbed my cloak off the end of my bed, put it on and headed downstairs, preparing to wait for Harry and Ron. I arrived to find them already down there, continuing their chess game from the night before.  
  
"Hey," I said hugging Harry around the waist and surprising him slightly because he had his back to me. He twisted around and kissed me on the forehead. I raised an eyebrow at him then leant my forehead against his and smiled seductively at him for Ron's benefit and whispered,  
  
"Your enjoying this aren't you?" I said smirking at him.  
  
"You bet I am. This is the most fun I've had in ages." He said returning my smirk.  
  
"Don't you feel a little guilty about toying with Ron like this?"  
  
"Oh yeah sure I do, but it's still fun," He said winking at me and raising his voice so Ron could hear him "Shall we get a move on? The carriages will leave without us if we don't."  
  
"Yeah. We better." He forced a smile at me and stood up and headed toward the portrait hole.  
  
We walked towards the Great Hall and lined up near Filch, waiting for him to mark our names off on his list. He did without so much as a glance at us. Weird. Still, we weren't complaining. He's weird at the best of times. We got into the carriages and were joined by Ginny and Luna Lovegood. That girl is so strange. She refuses to believe in anything that is real. I just don't understand that.  
  
We arrived in Hogsmeade and decided to look in the shop windows and just wander around and take everything as it came. Ginny decided to come along with us. Luna said she was going to visit her father at his office and I can tell you now that none of us were that sad to see her go. After looking around the small village for an hour or so we headed towards The Three Broomsticks for a bottle of butterbeer each and once we were settled Harry and Ron got started on a conversation about the upcoming Quidditch game they were playing in. Ginny and I exchanged a bored look and started talking about the Weird Sisters, the music group that had played at the Yule Ball in our fourth year.  
  
"Have you heard their new song "Skeletons in the closet"? It's so cool." Ginny gushed.  
  
"Yeah I have but personally I like their song "What do you think your doing"? They really aren't the kind of group I'd normally listen too but they are alright."  
  
Truthfully I didn't like the Weird Sisters that much at all, but I had to look interested. I was actually paying more attention to Harry and Ron than I was to Ginny. Lately all I can think about is Ron. It's kind of driving me insane not to be able to tell anyone about what's really going on. I wish I could tell Ginny but she's Ron's sister so she's bound to tell him. I sighed audibly and Ginny looked at me with concern.  
  
"Are you okay Hermione? You look troubled." She asked kindly.  
  
"Hmm?" I said dragging my eyes away from Harry and Ron once again. "Oh yes, I'm fine Ginny, just thinking about things, that's all."  
  
"Ok, but if you ever need to talk I'm here." She said a sincere smile on her face. I couldn't help it, I smiled back.  
  
"You know Ginny, I may very well take you up on that offer very soon." I said resting my chin on my hand.  
  
We sat in silence after that until Harry and Ron decided they'd had enough of talking and thought we should head back to the castle because it was getting late. We agreed, and payed for our butterbeers and left out into the cold winter wind. I pulled my cloak tighter around me and felt my teeth begin to chatter and felt an arm encircle my waist and a hand rub up and down my arms warming me up instantly.  
  
"Mmm thanks." I said leaning against the warm body of whom I thought was Harry but actually turned out to be.  
  
"Ron?! What are you doing?" Oh shut up Hermione this is what you want! A little voice whispered in my ear.  
  
"Just.uh warming you up. Can't I do that?" he asked. He didn't even sound nervous. He should have been! He was just standing there flirting with his best friends "girlfriend". Sheesh.  
  
"Where's Harry got too, he shouldn't expect you to do his job." I said smiling up at Ron.  
  
He frowned before answering me.  
  
"He went to Quality Quidditch Supplies to get some new gloves. Ginny went with him because she had to go next door into the Magical Menagerie to get some pellets for Pig. I told her he didn't need any but she insisted. Besides I think she wanted to talk to Harry about something."  
  
"Oh ok. So are we heading back to Hogwarts on our own?" I asked hoping against hope that he would say yes.  
  
"Yep. We sure are. Unless.you want to wait for them?" he asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"No no. Let's go. That way we can get back earlier and make a start on that Potions essay due tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. Hang on a minute. You said "we" you haven't started your essay?!" he asked in disbelief.  
  
I blushed with embarrassment. Then answered him so quietly that I hoped he wouldn't hear me. Evidently he did.  
  
"Wow, quick, somebody owl the Daily Prophet, Hermione Granger hasn't started her homework! This should make the front page. I can't believe it." He said shaking his head.  
  
"Alright. You don't have to rub it in you know. Besides, I'm sure you haven't started yet either."  
  
I said smirking at him. My smirk became wider as his the tips of his ears began to turn red. I laughed at him and pushed him away and ran towards the entrance to Hogwarts, I looked over my shoulder to see him standing there stunned for a minute before chasing after me. I knew why he was shocked. It was because we usually end up in a fight over undone homework. I just wasn't in the mood to fight with him at the moment. I mean, I never am in the mood to fight but sometimes it's inevitable.  
  
*** "Hermione?"  
  
I heard a voice call through the dormitory door a few hours later. We had just finished our essays a half an hour before and I was exhausted so I had decided to have an early night and had retreated to my dorm not long after.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at the door. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now but I'm not the type to turn someone away.  
  
"Come in." I called out to the voice that I had no idea to whom it belonged.  
  
The door creaked open and Ginny stuck her head around the door and smiled at me and came over. I sat up on my bed indian style and Ginny followed suit, giving me a penetrating stare. I couldn't take it any longer as she continued to stare at me.  
  
"What is it Ginny?" I asked politely.  
  
"You don't like Harry do you?" she asked accusingly, crossing her arms across her chest threatingly.  
  
"What? Of course I like Harry! He's my best friend!" I couldn't believe she was asking me this.  
  
"Ha!" she exclaimed loudly, startling me so much that I nearly fell off of my bed.  
  
"Best friend! You said he was your best friend! NOT your boyfriend!"  
  
"I.I .meant boyfriend." I had to exercise great care not to cringe at calling Harry my boyfriend.  
  
"No you didn't. I know you don't really care about him Hermione, and I'm going to tell him. He deserves to know. You can't just play with people like that."  
  
I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. What? She had misinterpreted everything. I had to do something! I couldn't let her ruin everything. But did I really want to tell her what we were doing?  
  
***  
  
Ah sweet little cliffhanger. Had to put that in. Thought I did rather well lol. Well you know what to do. Review. I think I've worked out what I'm doing. It went through a bit of a rut there for a while didn't it? Cursed chapter 3. Anyway hope you are enjoying my story so far.  
  
~ Nesserz. 


	5. chapter5

"Wait!"  
  
I called to Ginny just as her hand was reaching for the doorknob. I was stalling for time. I had no idea what I was going to do! She turned around and looked at me, a cold stony look on her face. I knew if I didn't say something she would be right out the door and on her way to find Harry who would most likely be with Ron and then everything would be ruined. But then again, if I told her what was going on and she still went to Harry, things could still be ruined. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and beckoned her over to me. Amazingly she came. Apparently she needed an explanation before she went in search of Harry.  
  
"Stay here Ginny, I'll be right back." I said standing up and heading towards the door.  
  
"What? Where are you going?" she asked a questioning look on her face.  
  
"I'm going to get Harry and he's going to help me tell you everything." I said a grim look on my face.  
  
"But. What?"  
  
I laughed at her expression.  
  
"You'll have everything explained to you in a matter of minutes if you stay right where you are."  
  
I said putting emphasis on the last four words. She looked at me but said nothing so I took it as my que to escape. I flung the door open and rushed down our stairs then up the boys' stairs and knocked on their door. To my relief it was Seamus who answered and not Ron or Harry.  
  
"Hey Seamus." I said smiling sweetly at him so that there was no way he could refuse me entry into their dorm.  
  
"Hello Hermione. What brings you up here?" he asked smiling just as sweetly back at me.  
  
"I was wondering if Harry was in, and if I could speak to him in private?" I said continuing my sickening smile. It was starting to hurt my mouth. I wish he'd hurry up.  
  
"Ah of course. Why else would you come here at such an un godly hour? I'll just get him for you."  
  
Un godly hour? What was he talking about? It was only 7:30. I must have had a frown on my face due to Seamus's behaviour because Harry came out without me noticing and spoke.  
  
"Something wrong Hermione?" he asked placing a comforting arm on my shoulder. I blew out a breath and remembering why I was here spoke in a fast hushed voice so no one would hear us.  
  
"Harry, we have a problem. A big problem and it's in the form of Ginny Weasley. She's just come up talking to me accusing me of blue murder. Saying that I don't really care about you and that she was going to tell you and if she tells you then Ron's going to find out and be suspicious and it's going to ruin everything but I don't know if I should tell her the truth to prevent this because she could get really mad about what we are doing to Ron and I.I.what are we going to do? Harry I thought you might-"  
  
"Hermione, Hermione! Calm down! We'll sort everything out. In fact, I think we can tell Ginny and be fairly safe. Do you want to do that? I know there isn't going to be the risk of her telling Ron for sure."  
  
"Well we have to do something. She's not too happy with me. "  
  
Harry put a protecting arm around me and we walked together back to my dorm with me preparing myself for cyclone Ginny. We walked in and the first thing I saw was Ginny laying on my bed, her legs crossed in the air, and her bouncing one leg to the beat of my witch wireless. She looked like a totally different person.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
I asked tenderly, half hiding behind Harry. She looked at the two of us and laughed. Frankly, it scared me to death.  
  
"It's alright Hermione, I'm not going to bite, promise. I was just thinking and I'm really intrigued to see what's going on. So explain."  
  
I looked at Harry who had a thoughtful look on his face. I opened my mouth and closed it again, realising no words were going to come out. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth again willing the words to come out.  
  
"Ok Ginny, you're right, I don't care for Harry as a boyfriend. But I care about him as though he is my brother and as far as I can tell it works both ways."  
  
Ginny looked at Harry and he nodded, smiling. I continued on, twisting my hands in my lap.  
  
"It's all a scam. Or rather "the perfect plan" or so I thought a few days ago. You see, oh I can't believe I'm doing this. I fancy.Ron alright? I fancy your brother and I was fed up with hinting to him how I felt and him not doing anything in return and I know he has some sort of feelings for me. I just want him to admit them. I came up with the crazy idea that if I got a boyfriend, Harry obviously, that he'd get jealous and admit how he felt for me.that's about the size of it anyway."  
  
I concluded looking up from my hands to find a very surprised Ginny. Her mouth was hanging open and her face had gone white. I watched as her hands slowly travelled up and covered her mouth. She was silent for a long time; so long I nearly couldn't bear it. I looked at Harry who was leaning against the side of Lavender's four-poster, which was next to my own four- poster, looking slightly amused at the look on her face.  
  
"Well," she said causing me so avert my gaze from Harry's face and back to hers.  
  
"You certainly proved me wrong didn't you? I was way off the track. I feel so stupid. I'm sorry Hermione for being so awful to you. Forgive me?"  
  
She asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at me. I was so glad that she didn't want to gut me. I smiled back at her and enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good, well I better get to my own dorm before I get in trouble. See you two at breakfast."  
  
"See you Ginny."  
  
"Wait. Ginny don't you have anything to say on the subject?"  
  
"Hmm. Nope."  
  
She walked to the door and was just about out the door when she turned back to us.  
  
"On second thought, I do have something to say. You're right Hermione, he does have feelings for you, he just doesn't know it yet. Keep working on him."  
  
She winked and was out the door like that. I gaped at Harry and he grinned at me, kissed me on the cheek and bid me goodnight as well and left, closing the door behind him. I just stood there for about five minutes letting all the thoughts swimming around my head morph into one:  
  
Ron has feelings for me.  
  
I flopped down on my bed, grinning like an idiot. For some reason, everything was beginning to fall into place.  
  
***  
  
And there ends another chapter. I didn't think this was going to be so long but I'm really getting into it now. I just want to get it all finished to see what everyone thinks of it. Cheers everybody.  
  
~Nesserz. 


	6. chapter6

Disclaimer: do we all understand that the characters belong to J.K and not me? Good.  
  
I woke up the next morning due to the fact that Lavender was jumping on my bed. Not the best way to wake up on a Saturday, let me tell you. Especially at 6:45am. I groaned and tried to turn over and make her get off but to no avail.  
  
"Geroff Lavender." I mumbled to the lump sitting on my stomach.  
  
"Nope! Not until you get up sleepy head!" She said giggling like a maniac.  
  
I can tell you now, that Lavender, Parvati and I have never been close friends. They only acted like this towards each other, not me. So naturally I was intrigued.  
  
"Alright alright, I'm up. Now what on earth do you want?" I said making a point that she had woken me up. Apparently she didn't notice.  
  
"You got a package."  
  
A package? Was she kidding me? She woke me up because of a package? Urgh.  
  
"So?" I asked clearly annoyed now. Still she didn't notice. You have to be subtle with this one.  
  
"It can wait Lavender, I'm sleeping here. If you're so excited, open it yourself."  
  
"We tried but it's specially sealed. It won't open unless you open it."  
  
I sat up straighter at that. They'd been trying to read my mail! There are some things I can take but reading other people's mail isn't one of them. I looked at the two of them really annoyed now and grabbed the package out of Lavenders hand. It was a small rectangle shaped box, wrapped in pink tissue paper with hearts on it. I opened the card attached to it and read:  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
I saw this and thought it would be perfect for you. No really. Actually, this is just for the benefit of your oh-so charming dormitory buddies. I thought that if you received a "gift' from me that they would think it was "so romantic" and hopefully would talk about it at breakfast and make a big deal out of it.hint hint to cause a few problems with a certain red-haired person. I'm guessing they're going to want to know what this card says so you might want to charm a poem onto it or something.  
  
Your wrapped-around-your-little-finger friend,  
  
Harry.  
  
I smiled to myself rather than laughing because it would have looked strange. I opened the box, intrigued even further by what he had gotten me. I laughed as I pulled out a box of chocolate frogs that had sweet romantic messages written on the cards enclosed with them. Usually they would have been wizarding cards but Harry had come up with this. I made a mental note to thank him later. I was just settling back down under my covers when they were whipped off me and Lavender pulled me to my feet and threw my clothes at me.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" I grumbled.  
  
"Getting you ready for breakfast of course!" she said while she pushed me towards the bathroom.  
  
"But breakfast isn't for another hour or so!" I complained loudly.  
  
"An hour?! That leaves us hardly anytime! Quick Parvati, help me here. We've got to make her perfect for Harry in less than an hour!"  
  
"Oh no no NO! You are not touching me with your makeup! Harry already likes me, you don't need to change the way I look."  
  
So much for that idea. I thought standing there looking at my reflection forty-five minutes later. Although there was no way I was going to admit it to Lavender and Parvati, I looked pretty good. I mean, it could have been worse. They had achieved what I had thought was impossible. They had straightened my bushy hair. I looked like a different person. It's amazing the difference a little magic can make.  
  
Parvati was nice enough to let me choose some clothes from her wardrobe. Parvati has interesting taste in clothes so I picked the least vibrant thing I could find. Evidently leaving me with a light blue blouse with flared sleeves and a v-neck. I thought it was a bit dressy for breakfast but I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter so I put up with it. And I picked a pair of black flared jeans. They were too big for me so I thought I was going to get out of dressing up but no such luck. Parvati knew a spell to make her clothes smaller or bigger as she and Lavender shared their clothes all the time.  
  
Finally I was ready to go downstairs to breakfast. We all headed down together, the other two giggling like maniacs. I rolled my eyes good- naturedly, I couldn't be annoyed at them after they had just voluntarily made me look gorgeous.  
  
We entered The Great Hall and made our way over to the Gryffindor table earning looks from curious Hufflepuffs as we passed. It irked me a bit. If this is what it was like being pretty, getting gawked at, then I'd rather stay the way I normally look.  
  
I walked up behind Harry and put my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek and whispered thank you in his ear.  
  
"You're welcome." He said grinning at me. Then he did a double take.  
  
"Hermione? Wow you look.amazing." He seized me about the middle and swung me around. I squealed in surprise and giggled. He put me down and I caught the look on Ron's face for the first time. It was a look of appreciation. For me? I took a chance and smiled sweetly at him and to my surprise he smiled back at me. The first real smile I'd seen from him since Harry and I had started "dating". I caught Ginny's eye at that moment and she winked and flashed the thumbs up sign at me. I grinned and sat down next to Harry and began my breakfast.  
  
***  
  
"So what are we going to do on this fine day?"  
  
Harry asked looking around at all of us expectantly. I frowned slightly and shook my head, indicating that I didn't have a clue as to what we could do. I looked across at Ron who looked just as stuck as the both of us but his expression brightened considerably right away. I swear I could almost see the candle being ignited in his head.  
  
"Snow ball fight."  
  
He said quietly with a malicious glint in his eye. I raised an eyebrow at him but soon found that my expression matched his. Suddenly I wanted nothing more in the world than to have a snowball fight with my best friends. Soon everyone agreed to the aforementioned snowball fight and we finished off our breakfast in record time then headed out into the bitingly cold weather. I wrapped my scarf tighter around my neck then ran off, trying to put a little distance between myself and Harry and Ron who looked like they were on a mission to bombard me with snowballs.  
  
Unfortunately for me, Ron seemed to have made it his mission alone to torture me. I spent most of the morning running from him and hiding. But no matter where I hid, he always seemed to find me. I had just succeeded in avoiding him for a few minutes by climbing up a large tree, situated out the back of Hogwarts. I sat there breathing deeply then I heard somebody yell "Boo!" so naturally, I screamed and fell out the tree. I waited for the impact but thankfully it never came. I opened my eyes and looked up into the face of my rescuer, to find the git that had scared me in the first place, Ron.  
  
"You idiot! I could have killed myself falling from that tree!" I screeched at him unnecessarily. He merely grinned at me then spoke.  
  
"But you didn't, I caught you."  
  
"Yeah well.even so."  
  
I soon realised the position we were in, me being the damsel in distress, hanging limply in his arms. Not the sort of position I wanted to be found in.  
  
"Um Ron, I don't suppose you could put me down could you?" I said biting my lip gently. Giving him the puppy dog eyes once again.  
  
"What? Oh.oh! Of course. Sorry bout that 'Mione."  
  
Mione! He called me Mione! Ron never calls me that. Sure Harry does, but it's just to annoy me, and I can tell you now, that this wasn't to annoy me. In a strange way, he meant it. He put me down but didn't really let me go. He placed his hands on either of my shoulders and looked me right in the eye.  
  
One of the things I love most about Ron is his eyes. He has the most piercing blue eyes imaginable. Sometimes it feels as though he's looking right inside you, not just at you. I smiled at him and whispered to him, afraid to break the perfect silence.  
  
"What is it Ron? What do you want?"  
  
"This. I want this."  
  
Confused, I opened my mouth to speak, to ask what he meant but I was cut off by the warmth of his lips on my own. I felt my eyes widen in surprise before they voluntarily fluttered closed. I began kissing him back. It was all I had expected from my first kiss with Ron, but at the same time it was a whole lot more. That's was when the worst thing of all happened.  
  
"Bloody hell. Hermione I.uhm. I've got. I've gotta go. I'll see you later."  
  
"Ron! Wait!"  
  
The one thing you should know about Ron is that once he sets his mind on something, there's no stopping him. And this was one of those times. I shook my head to gather all my thoughts and trudged through the snow to everyone else who were still in major snowball mode. I separated myself from them and sat down on the stairs leading to the castle to watch, my chin resting on my hand. The only thing that was clear in my mind was the fact that I had finally gotten what I wanted and he ran away from me.  
  
***  
  
Is it me or is this starting to suck? Badly? The first day that I sat down and wrote it, it was all-good, now it just isn't coming to me. I'm going to write one more chapter after this and that's going to be it. Then I'm going to get started on my Lizzie/Gordo fic! So read and review if you please. Thanx guys.  
  
~Nesserz. 


	7. chapter7

Isn't it interesting that no matter how much you try to avoid someone, the more you see them? Well that's exactly what's happening with Ron and me. I didn't stay outside long after Ron left; I decided that I needed to sort things out with him. I headed straight to the common room thinking he would be there, which he wasn't. I sat down on the couch by the fire, thinking about where I would look next and just as I thought about checking the library, long shot I know, I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
It was just the one word but I was amazed at how he could make all his feelings show through it.  
  
"Ron. We need to talk."  
  
"Hmm Yes I know we do. I've been thinking about it. Look, I say we just don't tell Harry about it. I mean he'd never forgive either of us. I don't want to loose my best friend and I know you won't want to loose your boyfriend. I've seen the way you look at him. I know you love him and there's no way I'm going to come between you. I feel so awful 'Mione."  
  
I looked at him, not knowing what to really say. I hadn't seen Ron so calm in ages. He certainly didn't usually talk to me like this. I voiced the one thing that I absolutely had to know.  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
Silence. He ran a hand through his hair and brought it down over his face, exasperated.  
  
"No. Yes, I don't know. Yes because your Harry's girlfriend and I know we shouldn't have done that, no way no how. But no because I have wanted to do that for as long as I can remember."  
  
"Since before Harry and I started dating?"  
  
He frowned at me then answered.  
  
"Yes, of course. I just didn't know how to tell you. Then you two confessed how you felt about each other and I knew I couldn't do anything about it."  
  
"If you couldn't do anything about it, then what happened back there?"  
  
"Temporary lapse of who you were, see I thought you were Fleur and I-"  
  
"Don't give me that. I know you well enough to know that you knew who you were kissing."  
  
"Ok ok. What I want to know is, why don't you look remotely upset about cheating on Harry?"  
  
I opened my mouth to explain but somebody beat me too it.  
  
"She didn't. Hermione's not my girlfriend. I don't love her and she certainly doesn't love me."  
  
It was Harry. I knew that voice anywhere, I didn't even have to turn around.  
  
"What? But you guys are-"  
  
"Best friends, nothing more, nothing less."  
  
I looked at the expression on Ron's face. It was one of utmost confusion. Somehow I thought if we explained it all to him he would blow up.  
  
"Ron, I think you should sit down, we've got a lot to explain to you, and you're probably not going to like it."  
  
The look on his face showed that I was right, however he sat down on the couch and I sat next to him and Harry sat across from us smiling slightly. I didn't want to be the one to tell Ron about our little rendezvous but Harry didn't look like he was about to say anything to I launched into a little speech that I had been preparing since moments after the kiss.  
  
"Ok Ron, first of all I want you to know that it seemed like the perfect plan to begin with. You understand that? And also that Harry and I are your best friends so you can't hate us. Ok so maybe you can but I beg you to please don't. Anyway, what's going on is that-"  
  
The rest of what I said is all a blur. I just explained everything best I could. Even about how I felt about him, right in front of Harry, do you know how embarrassing it is to explain to the boy that you love how you feel when he happens to be your best friend and your other best friend is sitting there listening?! I can tell you now, if you can avoid the situation, do it!  
  
I finished off my speech and closed my eyes, waiting for the blow to come. The first thing that happened was that Harry got up and left, excusing himself, telling Ron that he could yell at him later, because he was sure that we had things to talk about. I didn't dare open my eyes, even after I knew Harry had gone. The moment I was dreading came soon enough though.  
  
"Hermione, look at me. Please just look at me."  
  
He asked me so quietly that I wasn't even sure he had said anything at all. Even so I cracked open one eyelid at a time, finding that Ron had moved closer to me without me noticing. Looking at his face I saw a mixture or emotions. Hurt was the most prominent one. I drew in a deep breath and when I let it out I burst into tears.  
  
"Ron I'm so sorry! I'll understand if you never want to talk to me ever again. I've been so awful to you. I'm a horrible friend."  
  
And a really loud crier. I felt so stupid blubbering like an idiot in front of the boy that I loved and the boy who was also likely at any moment to chew my head off and spit it out.  
  
"Hey Hermione.shhhh. It's ok. I'm not going to yell if that's what your worried about."  
  
Damn that soft gentle voice of his. Suddenly I felt warmth spread throughout my body. I opened my eyes again and looked down, Ron had placed his hands on my arms gently. I have never known him to be so gentle.  
  
"Why aren't you going to yell? Harry and I treated you like a fool."  
  
"Well yes, that is true but the more I think about it, the more I realise it was my on fault. If I had just owned up to my own feelings, it would never have happened. It's actually kind of funny now you think about it. Actually, I'm kind of flattered that you went to that much trouble for me."  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. He wasn't angry. He had to be! At least a little. I feel a little guilty, for some reason I think it would be better if he would just yell and scream at me. This is not how I expected it to go at all.  
  
"So Hermione, did you mean what you said about your feelings for me?"  
  
He asked, a slight smirk on his face. He knew I did. He just wanted me to say it again. I smiled as he wiped the remnants of my tears away. I gasped a little with shock and he smiled wider.  
  
"Hey, what you asked me earlier, about regretting the kiss? I can definitely say "no" now and mean it. Now that I know you aren't in love with our best friend."  
  
I heard the creak of the dormitory bottom stairs and moth Ron and I looked over and noticed Harry standing there.  
  
"What's going on, I haven't heard any yelling, is everything alright down here?"  
  
He asked, genuine concern in his voice.  
  
"Ha ha," Ron said smiling all the same. "Ok Harry, it's your turn to be interrogated." Ron said smiling manically.  
  
"Me? Ok well I'd just like to point out that your little girlfriend here roped me into this against my own will."  
  
He said crossing his arms across his chest and nodding. I laughed at him and Ron raised an eyebrow. Harry sat down across from us again and looked at us seriously.  
  
"So Hermione, was it worth all the heartache and tears?" Harry asked me.  
  
"Oh yeah, I think so. I mean, he admitted his feelings! That's all I wanted and I got all that and more." I said looking at Ron.  
  
"Hang on a minute! I haven't asked you out or anything you know!"  
  
"No, but you will."  
  
I said to him coolly and rose from my seat next to him on the couch and headed up the stairs to my dormitory with an equally cool look on my face. I was dying to laugh and as soon as I got to my bed, I flopped down on it and burst into laughter. Ironic isn't it? Twenty minutes ago I had being crying my eyes out, now I was laughing for all I was worth.  
  
I hoped to god that Harry and/or Ron wouldn't come after me. Judging by the looks on their faces when I left, I didn't think I'd be seeing either of them up here. I lay on my bed, adopting my new habit of staring at the ceiling when I heard a swish of wings fly through the window of my room. I got up and relieved a handsome looking owl of its burden. I fed it an owl treat from my pocket that I had there for Pig, Ron's owl. I was intrigued as to whom the letter could be from, as I didn't recognise the owl. I shrugged to myself and opened the letter. On it was written a single sentence. I smiled as my eyes read the words.  
  
"You know Hermione, I think you were right all along, it was the perfect plan."  
  
~THE END~  
  
Ohhh! I like the way that ended!!!!! Sometimes I surprise myself! Lol Yeah. Isn't it great? I was going to have this chapter as a fight between Ron and Hermione but it didn't work that way. This chapter just wrote it's self. I realise that there is a lot of un answered things in there. But I've decided that it's better that way. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. I know it's not perfect, it probably needs a lot of work but when I look back to all the other stories I've written, this one is definitely the best one. Well I'm going to ask one more time.Review please everyone. Especially those who have already done so, I'd love to know what you thought of the end.  
  
Thanx guys!  
  
~Nesserz. 


End file.
